


Tropical Beginnings

by IceShadow92



Series: Bonnie and Yuki's Alolan Adventure [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceShadow92/pseuds/IceShadow92
Summary: After reaching the age of ten, Bonnie has started off on her own adventure as a Pokemon Trainer.  She's headed to Alola, the tropical region where her friend Ash Ketchum had ventured after his journey across Kalos.  Will she make new friends on her journey?  What trials await her?  Find out how it went by following this saga!





	Tropical Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to @GreninjaGirlYT on Twitter for the creation of Yuki, the OC she has allowed me to use here. She's given me a lot of information on Yuki's character and the Pokemon she will be using. Hopefully this story will do her justice!

The small girl with blonde hair stared out of the window of her cabin as the rushing waves went past, a flock of Wingull flying outside and looking at the ocean with hunger. It was at that point when her tummy started to rumble. A Dedenne jumped out of the bag as she put her hand in, rustling around looking for her favourite macarons that Serena had made for her. To her dismay however, all she found was a fine pink, sugary dust and a mess of cream.

"Dedenne! I told you not to squirm inside the bag like that! Now we have nothing left..." Bonnie looked at her partner Dedenne as it licked itself clean, her irritable expression tinged with a sense of longing as her tummy continued to rumble. Then she sighed, "Well, I guess it can't be helped." She cleaned her bag out with some handkerchiefs, then resumed her watching out to the sea; the flock of Wingull had flew away, leaving the blue empty. She was starting to feel a little lonely as well; while she still had Dedenne with her, she still missed Serena, Ash and big brother Clemont. And her insides, already squirming with hunger and loneliness, had also moved with uncertainty. She had felt so confident with Ash around, it was as if they were all a family of their own back in Kalos. She was able to talk to people she'd never met before with gusto and cheer. And she had looked forward to going to Alola for her first journey as a Pokemon Trainer for so long. But now it felt like she couldn't summon up the courage she had with her friends around. Indeed, she had started to withdraw and almost curl up into herself, Dedenne looking at her with pity, when a knock came on the cabin door.

She found her feet dragging as she opened the door, and found another girl standing before her. She had light blue hair that went just past her shoulders, light red eyes, and she looked slightly embarrassed as she asked, "I'm sorry to bother you like this, but would you mind? I lost my keys somewhere..." Bonnie was a little surprised, but she replied, "Sure, come in." The girl walked in, followed by her Froakie which jumped up on her shoulder.

Maybe it was because this girl reminded her of Ash in some way, or simply because what looked like a friendly face had appeared at a lonely time, but Bonnie found herself feeling more cheerful all of a sudden. She felt even more encouraged when the girl introduced herself, saying, "I'm Yuki, by the way. And this is Ninja." The Froakie gave a smile and waved, which Bonnie returned with a rosy feel on her cheeks. She replied, "I'm Bonnie, and this is Dedenne." Dedenne looked up, still covered in crushed macaron, and gave a start when Ninja jumped down to it. "Neh?" Dedenne gave Ninja a puzzled look, and suddenly Ninja took one of its frubbles and started rubbing Dedenne all over with it. Squeaking noises issued as the foamy mass gave way to show both Bonnie and Yuki a gleaming, spotlessly clean Dedenne, shaking its head as it looked up at them, plainly embarrassed. "Fro, Froakie!" Ninja exclaimed next to it, looking quite pleased with itself.

The two girls chuckled at the sight, and then Bonnie noticed something. "I've seen a Froakie before, but this one looks kinda...pale. It's not sick or anything, is it?" Yuki looked up with a frown, but her face relaxed almost immediately. "Oh no, she's a Shiny. That's a Pokemon with a different colour," she added to Bonnie's puzzled face. Then Bonnie perked up and said, "I saw a Phantump with a different colour before! The wood on its body was white and had red leaves. Looked kinda like autumn..."

The two girls were talking to each other for a good twenty minutes about their journeys in Kalos and Shiny Pokemon, among other things, and after Dedenne opened up to Ninja they got on really well too. It was at that moment though when a loud rumbling came from Bonnie, who laughed nervously, "I forgot how hungry I was." Yuki then took off her backpack and said to her, "I have food right here." She unzipped the bag and took out some sandwiches and a box of macarons, handing them out to Bonnie, Ninja and Dedenne, before taking a couple herself. Bonnie took a bite from her sandwich, a saucisson baguette, and greatly enjoyed it; the way the sausage and mustard complimented each other was like being back in Lumiose. "This is amazing, Yuki! I had no idea you were such a great cook," she glowed. Yuki went slightly pink at this and replied, "My mom and dad taught me how to cook. They're great cooks, and great Trainers too."

After a few more minutes chatting, Bonnie felt secure and happy again. Yuki looked assured as well, and Dedenne made a new friend in Ninja. Then suddenly, a voice shouted from outside their cabin, "Stop it, Clefs! Give that lady back her keys!" A turn of the lock and the door creaked open, and a silver blur came soaring through towards Bonnie. Everyone cried out in shock, and then it stopped at Bonnie's satchel, revealing itself to be a Klefki. Yuki looked at it as its ring unhooked itself into an arm rummaging inside. "Wait a minute, that's -!" But a jingling later and Bonnie shouted at it, "Hey! Give me my key back!" Then the Klefki giggled mischievously as it shook its keys and half a macaron snatched from Dedenne, showering the floor with crumbs, and flew out of the door. Yuki called out, "Get 'em, Ninja! We have to get our keys back!" Ninja replied, "Fro!", then ran out on all fours after it, followed by an irate Dedenne.

The girls chased after the Klefki, followed by a sailor who was shouting, "Clefs! Come back! We're supposed to be on duty here!" But Clefs flew its way around the deck, winding through a stream of people and stealing their keys from their hands or pockets, and eventually went through a door at a dead end. Ninja and Dedenne dashed through the open door before it slammed shut. Bonnie wrestled with the door handle, but it was locked.

Clefs giggled again, taunting both Ninja and Dedenne and jingling its keys. The macaron was on its ring as well. Dedenne began to grind his teeth.

A battle begins! Ninja and Dedenne vs Clefs.

Dedenne tried to use Nuzzle, but Clefs used Spikes, causing him to take damage from the trap as he approached.  
Ninja dodged the Spikes and used Bubble, but Clefs used Fairy Wind to blow the bubbles away, causing damage to both Ninja and Dedenne.  
Limping back from the spikes, Dedenne used Thundershock from a distance, and this time scored a hit on Clefs.  
Clefs used Tackle on Ninja, which dodged the attack and countered with Pound. It wasn't very effective, but it pushed Clefs into a corner.  
Dedenne got up close and used Nuzzle. Clefs was paralysed!  
Ninja and Dedenne used Bubble and Thundershock in tandem. Both attacks scored critical hits!  
Clefs was weakened, but not out. It used Fairy Wind and blew both our heroes onto the spikes! What a dirty trick!  
Ninja got up and helped Dedenne to his feet. Clefs rattled its keys again, enjoying its antics in spite of losing its health with their combined attacks.  
Dedenne looked up at the light bulb, and both he and Ninja came up with a plan to beat Clefs.  
Ninja used Bubble, but Clefs used Fairy Wind to blow the bubbles away. Ninja and Dedenne dodged!  
Dedenne used Thundershock on the bulb, sending the room into darkness.  
Clefs used Fairy Wind to blow the two onto the spikes again...but it missed.  
Ninja crept slowly towards the corner where Clefs was...  
Dedenne used Thundershock, but missed!  
Clefs prepared to use Fairy Wind to retaliate...  
But Ninja, using the light momentarily made by Dedenne's Thundershock, grabbed onto Clefs and stuck it to the box in the corner of the room!  
Ninja called out ("Fro!"), and together both she and Dedenne launched everything into their next attacks!

Although Clefs had the level advantage, it was defeated. Dedenne used Nuzzle where it stood to give some light, and Ninja found the key to unlock the door, revealing blinding light from the windows letting in daylight, and the figures of the humans standing outside. Both Bonnie and Yuki went straight to their Pokemon, worried that they got hurt. The sailor muttered, "What happened to the light in there?", before pulling out a torch. He picked up Clefs, pulling off the frubbles holding it in place (Ninja looked a little uncomfortable at this, but Dedenne was less sympathetic), and carefully unhooked the keys it had stolen. "Sorry to have put you through all of this, ladies," he said to them, "We just started our job here taking lost property, and Clefs here just saw everyone's keys and couldn't control herself! It was a good thing she didn't get the captain's key..."

Then the speakers rang out: "Ladies and gentlemen, we are arriving at Hau'oli City of Melemele Island, Alola. Please make sure to take all your belongings before you disembark." The sailor cleared his throat and then marched past them importantly. Yuki looked at Ninja in her arms and said to her, "That was pretty reckless, you could have got badly hurt." Ninja winced slightly as her feet pressed gently on Yuki's arms as she moved, and gave her a look that plainly said she was happy to help no matter what. Then Yuki smiled and whispered, "But thanks for getting our keys back. And thanks to you too, Dedenne, you were great too!" she added with a wink. Dedenne looked to Yuki and flushed slightly, chuckling as he scratched behind his ears. But then he remembered the macaron left behind, and his expression saddened a little. Bonnie said to him, "Don't worry Dedenne, we'll find somewhere really nice to eat when we get there! But first we need to take you to the Pokemon Center," she finished as he clutched his right foot in pain.

Bonnie got back into her cabin and began packing her things (Yuki went to her own cabin after getting her key back), and the two girls disembarked together. Bonnie couldn't help but notice how warm it was here, how laid back the atmosphere was, and even the ocean was different. Once they reached the pier, they heard an excited voice call out, "Alola! Yuki, you're here!" A boy with tanned skin was dancing and cheering as they approached, and Yuki ran towards him. "Hau, Alola! I haven't seen you in a while. How're things goin'?" Hau replied, "All sorts of amazing stuff happened since we met up, I need to tell you all about it. But first we gotta head to the malasada store!" And off he dashed, with Yuki yelling after him, "Wait a minute Hau! We need to head to the Pokemon Center first..." Then she sighed, "Hau and his malasadas, seriously. Bonnie, do you think you could take Ninja over to Nurse Joy for me please? I need to go after him." And she ran after Hau, seeming to know where he was going.

Hoisting her satchel up, Bonnie picked up Ninja and headed towards one of the lifeguards at the beach. "Excuse me, sir?" The guard gave a wide, cheerful grin and said, "Alola, young 'un! How can I help you?" Bonnie replied, "I was wondering where to find the Pokemon Center, my Dedenne and my friend's Froakie here got hurt in a battle just before we docked." The lifeguard pointed in the direction behind him, uphill. "There's one further up town. Go up there and to the left, keep going, then take a right past the city hall and you'll see it." Bonnie glowed and said, "Thanks mister, I'll go straight there! Here, have a tip." Then she gave the lifeguard (to his immense surprise) 500 Pokedollars before running off up the slope.

She went past the police station where two officers were talking about recent blackouts on the island, and the malasada store (Bonnie spotted both Hau and Yuki sat at a table by the window, Yuki looking slightly worried as they talked), and reached the city hall. Posters with slogans including "Be kind to the Lapras!" and "Praise Tapu Koko" were stuck on the walls, and Bonnie turned right past the hall. And there was the Pokemon Center, and running through the door was a boy with a Magnemite between his arms, its eye dazed and its magnets pointing downwards.

Bonnie followed the boy in, and there was a small queue of Trainers, mostly with Electric type Pokemon, and the nurses and Chansey assisting them were working ten to the dozen. Nurse Joy at the counter looked rather stressed out calling for the staff to help all the poor Pokemon, and Bonnie could hardly blame her. Once Bonnie came up, Nurse Joy said to her with a slightly cracked voice, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center...let's take a look at this Froakie and - oh no, a Dedenne to charge up as well?" But Bonnie interjected, "No, wait! Nurse Joy, they've just had a fight with a Klefki." Nurse Joy stopped as she was about to call for another assistant, and examined them, muttering, "Erm...punctures on the feet, looks like damage from Spikes. Happiny, here's one for you!" A tiny little Happiny jumped up on the desk, and put both Ninja and Dedenne on a fireman's lift with surprising strength before hopping down into one of the wards. "Sorry for being so rash today," panted Nurse Joy, trying to pull herself together. "It's just been manic these past few days! First the blackouts, then Electric type Pokemon lost their energy, and now -"

BZZZZZZT! The lights went completely out, and a droning whirr of machines powering down descended with the blackness, followed by cries of shock from both people and Pokemon. "- both together," she finished. "Nurse Joy!" called a male voice. "The generator's gone down as well!" A muffled blowing of air told Bonnie that Nurse Joy had put her hands over her face. "This is so embarrassing...now we have to work with torches!" But two eerie green flames emerged, lighting the way, causing Bonnie to stare at the source. A skull in the shadows, a bone between the flames...was that a Marowak? But Marowak was a Ground type, how was it able to control fire like that? Then a zap came from the ward where the Happiny went, and Dedenne limped towards the flames. From the shadows Bonnie saw a look of surprise flash across the eyes within Marowak's skull, then she thought she could see an arm reach out. Dedenne took hold of the arm, and the Marowak walked to another room...

Everyone stood in the pitch black for eight minutes, before a whirr of machines and flickering of lights from the bulbs appeared. Then cheers erupted from both carers and patients; the generator came back on! Marowak came out leading Dedenne over to the worried-looking Happiny, looking down at him with an impressed frown and a nod. Dedenne looked very pleased with himself, and held on to Happiny (who was still carrying Ninja) to be healed. "That Dedenne saved me!" said Nurse Joy hoarsely. All the nurses and Chansey got back to healing the sick Pokemon, and Dedenne and Ninja came running into Bonnie's arms ten minutes later. "Happiny, that was quick! You're turning out to be a great healer!" exclaimed Nurse Joy, to which Happiny blushed and chuckled nervously. "She's only a baby you see. She's growing and learning fast, but we still haven't found an Oval Stone for her to evolve into Chansey like the others yet," she finished sadly. "Happiny in the wild usually carry rocks in their belly pouches, but we found this one with a seashell in hers." And indeed, Bonnie made out its spiral pattern and not-quite-round shape.

Bonnie glowed as she said, "Thanks so much for healing Dedenne and Ninja, Nurse Joy. And thanks to you too, Happiny! I'm so glad I got to see such a cutie!" She walked up and stroked little Happiny on the tuft on her head, to which Happiny squirmed with delight before kissing her hand (Bonnie was in transports over this) and skipping over to her ward. It took them a little while to recover from this, but with a shake of her head Bonnie said, "You two were amazing, you deserve a treat! Let's head to the malasada store!" And off she trotted back down the road.

After going past the city hall along the way, Bonnie saw a Pokemon with yellow fur covering its body, standing atop a palm tree examining its claws, which were crackling with electricity. It looked irritable, as if it recently scratched itself and was still itching. Then it sniffed the air and looked down at Bonnie through the leaves, before dashing off above her head at incredible speed; even Ash's Greninja couldn't move that fast. Just what was that Pokemon?

A few minutes later Bonnie arrived at the malasada store, and sat at the table where Hau and Yuki were beckoning her over. Hau was sitting next to...was that a Raichu? It looked oddly rounded and was levitating on its tail above the seat of its chair. It also smelled sweet, like pancakes. Yuki sat opposite him, and Ninja jumped up on the chair next to her. She said, "Ninja! I'm so glad you're healed up now. Bonnie, thanks so much for getting Ninja healed at the Pokemon Center." Bonnie sat at a chair next to Yuki, with Dedenne to her left, and replied with a wink, "It's OK. I'd do anything for a friend!" Yuki chuckled with a slight blush. After that, the three chatted about Alola and their adventures, and the Pokemon seemed to talk to each other as well.

Hau was explaining to Bonnie about the different forms of Pokemon she could find in Alola, and how different they were to the Pokemon she was used to. "This is my Raichu right here. Pikachu anywhere else would evolve into a Raichu like this, right?" And he showed a picture of a regular looking Raichu. "Now, people in Alola have these awesome pancakes that Pikachu here love. It's part of a secret recipe that we had for years," he added mysteriously. Bonnie nodded, her eyes sparkling as if being told a fairy tale. Hau went on, "Since Pikachu have been eating these pancakes, they had evolved into this form." He indicated the Raichu at his side, floating above the seat of its chair and smiling at Bonnie. "It's one of the many prides of Alola! These Raichu are part Psychic type, and they surf on their tails." Bonnie replied with the old childlike wonder, "That's really cool! And it explains why I saw that Marowak setting its bone on fire. Did it eat those pancakes too?"

It was at that point while Yuki was stroking the top of Ninja's head, when the waitress came to serve them seven malasadas, pieces of fried bread with paste made from different Berries inside. Hau dug into his immediately. His Raichu winked at Bonnie before using Psychic to tear part of its own malasada off and send it to Dedenne, who accepted it gratefully. Dedenne loved every bite of his malasada, and Yuki and Ninja enjoyed theirs too. Bonnie took a bite of her own, the soft dough giving way for the sweet yet sophisticated flavour of a Magost Berry paste. "Wow, this is wonderful!" she said, giving a sparkling wink. "But why do we have seven malasadas?" Hau replied, "We're just waiting for one more...and there he is!" The door opened, and in walked a tall man with an open-buttoned shirt, a tan and cool looking shades, complete with a winning grin.

The waitress called to the man, "Professor Kukui, Alola! You arrived just in time." The man replied, "Thanks! I'll go and see them now." Then he sat at the table with the others, greeting them all. "Alola, everyone! I'm Professor Kukui, and I've come to give you your starters for your journey across Alola!" Yuki replied, "Alola, Professor! I'm Yuki." Bonnie said a bit nervously, "Um, Alola. I'm Bonnie. N-nice to meet you!" Hau said enthusiastically, "Alola, Professor! I learned a huge amount on my trip, and I need to show you my Rotom Dex!" Kukui said to him, "Wonderful! Come on down to the lab a bit later, we'll get it looked at. You two will have to come along as well," he added to Yuki and Bonnie. "I have a favour to ask of you both. But first things first..."

He tucked into his own malasada with the rest of the group, and when they were all finished, he set a small case down with three Poke Balls inside, which opened up to reveal them. "To the left is our Grass starter, Rowlet!" A turquoise bird-like Pokemon with bright red talons said cheerfully, "Rowl!" while turning on the spot. Hau gasped, "That's a shiny Rowlet! Professor, that is really rare!" Kukui laughed as he replied, "I got kinda lucky with this batch, Hau. He's a helpful little fella too, I saw him grab a balloon that a little boy lost on the beach...but anyways, let's carry on. In the middle is our Fire starter, Litten!" A black kitten-like Pokemon surveyed the group coolly, while licking its front paw. "He keeps himself to himself but has fire in his belly, both literally and metaphorically! And to the right is the Water starter, Popplio!" The blue seal-like Pokemon did a backflip in the air and clapped its flippers enthusiastically. "She's a hard worker and always up for an adventure!"

"So..." Professor Kukui asked Yuki, "which one will be your starter?" Yuki mused for a bit, then picked up Rowlet and glowed, "I choose you, Rowli!" The Rowlet hooted happily and she held him, and Ninja waved and said, "Fro, Froakie!" in greeting. And the Professor turned to Bonnie as his shades reflected the sunset outside, and asked, "And which one will be your starter, Bonnie?" Bonnie looked at both Litten and Popplio, and after a small muse she picked her starter with sparkling eyes, "I'm picking Popplio, and I'm gonna name her Bubbles!" Bubbles gave Bonnie a glowing look, and they hugged each other and giggled. Dedenne gazed at Bubbles, his face red and hearts blossoming around his head.

"And that's decided!" Professor Kukui exclaimed. Then he sent Litten (who looked remarkably unabashed for being the only starter who didn't get picked) back into its Poke Ball, placed it back in the case and closed it with a snap of the clasp, before tipping his cap with his trademark smile and saying, "See you at the lab later!" He left a tip with the waitress, and set off.


End file.
